The Digital Haiku and Tanka Series
by Rave The Rich
Summary: Each of the twelve major digidestined are profiled with their own chapter of ten haiuks or tankas. Though the poems are patently short, they remain very much in character. Chapter 24: Ten Tankas on Ken Ichijouji. Read and review.
1. Ten Haikus on Joe Kido

Digital Haiku and Tanka Series 

Author's Note: This is the first of a 24 part series of haiku and tanka poetry that is dedicated to each of the twelve digidestined from Adventure and Adventure 02. Each one will get a chapter of ten haikus and ten tankas written about them. There will be romance, humor, mystery, tragedy and every possible genre imaginable for this project. For those who don't know, a haiku is a three line, seventeen syllable poem originated in Japan. The syllables in haiku break down as 5-7-5. A tanka is a five line, thirty-one syllable poem that also originated in Japan. The syllables in a tanka break down as 5-7-5/7-7.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon Adventure or 02 and make no profits from these poems. They're just for fun!

(Chapter 1- Ten haikus on Joe Kido)

* * *

1. 

Reliable Joe

Reliable for April 1st

pranks with fake blood

2.

Marching fishes,

Vulcan's Hammer. Hammer a

pit for barbequed trout

3.

Noble Doctor Joe

Caretaker for the sickly

with their HMO's

4.

Bloody nose, bruised

ego- Joe's doctor's get overtime

from his healthcare

5.

Trusty First Aid kit

hung up in his office- a

gag gift from the team

6.

Joe and Jim- Brothers

and Doctors like the Klitschkos

with no knockout punch

7.

More college degrees

than dates- that described Joe

until last month with her

8.

She was a nurse, he

an army surgeon. They met

on love's battleground

9.

Sunrise, and the light

tickles my fancy, much like

our leader's young sis

10.

Sincerely Joe and

it is good to know, she gets

emancipation

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I can only hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to read and review. 

(Next Chapter- Ten haikus on Cody Hida)


	2. Ten Haikus on Cody Hida

Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

Same Author's Notes apply in each chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon Adventure or 02 and make no profits from these poems.

(Chapter 2- Ten haikus on Cody Hida)

* * *

1.

Don't lie, don't fib. Be

a vessel of knowledge. A

reliable rock

2.

Rising above the

tragedy. Succeeding to

uphold justice- law

3.

Slow and steady like

the tortoise. Unlike the

wild-haired wild hare

4.

Hiroki? Father?

I just came to let you know

your son is OK.

5.

The most grown up,

because on that fateful day

he had no other choice

6.

We all look forward

to the childlike smile

rarely on his face

7.

Admirable

can describe how I feel

about our oldest guy

8.

Kendo; an art much

like dance- meandering with

the greatest of skill

9.

Prune juice and

drinkable yogurt? Grandpa's nickname

should be changed to 'snacks'.

10.

Dig a hole, Digmon!

Dig for your life! Dig a pool

for Submarimon.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed and please read and review!

(Next Chapter- Ten haikus on Izzy Izumi)


	3. Ten Haikus on Izzy Izumi

Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon Adventure and/or 02. I make no profits from the following poems.

(Chapter 3- Ten Haikus on Izzy Izumi)

* * *

1.

Pineapple. Not a

tropical fruit from Brazil.

It's much sweeter than...

2.

Prodigious, colossal

stupendous, enormous.

Knowledge speaks volumes.

3.

Here's a brain teaser.

How do you fall in love online?

Good connections.

4.

Electric bug. Not

a computer virus, but

my friend Tentomon.

5.

More than a mentor

I help the tech savvy girl,

She provides the fuel

6.

I don't really care

for anything pink, unless

she is wearing it.

7.

How many homework

assignments have I done for

people that aren't me?

8.

Number 2 pencils

and time to kill. Su Doku?

Crosswords? Child's play.

9.

Kari called. The computer

was on the fritz. She

got light- a flashlight.

10.

Izzy and Tentomon?

A couple? Nimoy is

one sick puppy dog.

* * *

A/N: That's all for Izzy for now. I only have one hope and one request. The hope is that the readers enjoy these poems as much as I enjoy writing them. The second is that you read and review. You can request which digidestined will be next, give me ideas, or just tell me how much you liked it (or didn't in a constructive way).

(Next Chapter- Ten Haikus on Sora Takenouchi)


	4. Ten Haikus on Sora Takenouchi

Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I lay no claim to the empire that is Digimon Adventure or 02. I don't make any money from this story. They are just for fun.

(Chapter 4- Ten Haikus on Sora Takenouchi)

* * *

1.

Our mother, our love

our protection and solid

ground, she's our Sora

2.

Soccer knows no gender.

When out on the field

I'm just one of the guys.

3.

Mother knew best-- a

career as a fashion

designer is trés chic.

4.

Biyomon didn't

teach me to love— it was

inside me from the start.

5.

Dear old mom and dad.

Researcher and florist— through

this bond came a girl.

6.

I made him promise

that he'd protect our child of

light. Thanks, TK.

7.

DemiDevimon

Said my crest would never glow.

I didn't listen.

8.

Trading my helmet

in for a skirt? You could say

I'm now all grown up.

9.

Why Matt over Tai?

First comes friendship, then comes love.

That takes no courage.

10.

Mimi— my sincere

sister. She meant well, but I

still don't like this pink.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. I only ask that you read, review and (hope) that you enjoy!

(Next Chapter- Ten Haikus on Yolei Inoue)


	5. Ten Haikus on Yolei Inoue

Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I lay no claim to the empire that is Digimon Adventure or 02. I don't make any money from this story. They are just for fun.

(Chapter 5- Ten Haikus on Yolei Inoue)

* * *

1.

Purple haired girl and

computer whiz? You're only

scratching the surface.

2.

Izzy is my big

brother from another mother

the PC king

3.

I cried with the boy

when his father departed

this earth. He's Cody.

4.

My good friend called

me for advice. He's dating now.

He knows where to go.

5.

Why argue with Davis?

Why give a dog a bone?

He will always bite.

6.

Hawkmon is astute.

Hiding in a house with six

could end in panic.

7.

There's something about

Mimi. Pink and purple mix

well, and so do we.

8.

How was my date with

Michael? Well, I have to

get back to you on that!

9.

Some say I don't need

a helmet. That I'm hardheaded

enough as is.

10.

I wish we could

DNA digivolve again

…and some other stuff.

* * *

A/N: Didn't take that long, eh? As always read and review! Please let me know what you think! Peace for now.

(Next Chapter- Ten Haikus on Mimi Tachikawa)


	6. Ten Haikus on Mimi Tachikawa

Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I lay no claim to the empire that is Digimon Adventure or 02. I don't make any money from this story. They are just for fun.

(Chapter 6- Ten Haikus on Mimi Tachikawa)

* * *

1.

O say can you see…

America wasn't ready

for 'New York Meems'

2.

Numemon admire

Mimi, but Gekomon

call her their princess.

3.

I love that computer

geek. 'Izzy' or is he not

interested? Hmmm…

4.

Why Joe? I don't know.

I guess I fall for the smart

ones. No complaints here.

5.

Leopards don't change their

spots, but I changed my hair

color— to what? You know.

6.

9/11. Just

the thought of that day makes me

root for "everyman"

7.

I cook because I

play by my own rules and get

to taste my own laws.

8.

Palmon— more than a

partner, she's the worlds greatest

friend and taste tester

9.

Girl power. Mimi

is all about it, and if

you're unsure, don't be.

10.

Me and Sora at

Times Square. She likes the sights, I

like her Big Apple.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. All I ask is that you read and review. Oh, by the way, I know that there are those that might be looking forward to the next chapter. What is it? Well….

(Next Chapter- Ten Haikus on Tai Kamiya)

Until next time…


	7. Ten Haikus on Tai Kamiya

Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I lay no claim to the empire that is Digimon Adventure or 02. I don't make any money from this story. They are just for fun.

(Chapter 7- Ten Haikus on Tai Kamiya)

* * *

1.

Shoot first and ask questions

later. That's our fearless leader

that's our Tai.

2.

His hair defied

gravity. His ego defined

that which he once was.

3.

Agumon has

pepper breath. Get too close and those

allergic won't sneeze.

4.

Courage is the fire

within. Tai's flame will

always be eternal.

5.

A SkullGreymon

costume for Halloween? Tai would

rather Bi-yo-mon.

6.

Speaking of Sora,

she is now on her third date

with Matt this week. Sigh.

7.

Whether it was the

telescope or goggles, Tai

loved his odds and ends.

8.

Tai doesn't call her

a health nut, 'cause mom is more

of a health psycho.

9.

Kari. Just the name

brings out in me the absolute

best… and the worst.

10.

Ambassador Tai

for the United Nations.

Still… love… Digimon.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review!

(Next Chapter- Ten Haikus on Davis Motomiya)


	8. Ten Haikus on Davis Motomiya

Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I lay no claim to the empire that is Digimon Adventure or 02. I don't make any money from this story. They are just for fun.

(Chapter 8- Ten Haikus on Davis Motomiya)

* * *

1.

Some may call him

copycat, twin, idiot, jerk,

but he's just Davis.

2.

Only he could remove

the egg and reveal Veemon.

He's glad he did.

3.

Flamedramon. the fire

and courage in Davis

makes him the leader

4.

Davis wishes and

prays that his fire could be

lit by the light. Hers.

5.

Why did I trust Ken

first? 'Cause I was the first to

see his true kindness.

6.

Soccer is more than

just a sport. Davis knows that

it's a brotherhood

7.

Raidramon. Through him

I knew my friends had to come

first… no matter what.

8.

'A noodle cart' my

parents asked. I said yes, they

no longer question.

9.

Millions and millions

more. But I'd trade it all in

for the Chosen ones.

10.

Jun may be annoying,

but no one messes with

family-- my family.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now! Thanks to all those who read! Please read and review!

Next Chapter- Ten Haikus on Matt Ishida


	9. Ten Haikus on Matt Ishida

Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I lay no claim to the empire that is Digimon Adventure or 02. I don't make any money from this story. They are just for fun.

(Chapter 9- Ten Haikus on Matt Ishida)

* * *

1.

Harmonica blues,

and guitar riffs. It's music

to Matt's lonely soul.

2.

Gabumon is a

friend, a best friend, either on

Earth or Mars alike.

3.

Tempted by evil

Cherrymon. His branches bore

the blackest of fruit.

4.

What's with Tai? The hair,

the gloves, the armband, the

attitude? Honestly!

5.

It's not selfishness.

Sleeping at night knowing

TK is A-OK.

6.

Mimi is dreaming,

Yolei? No, see. Kari?

Sorry. Sora? Yes-sah!

7.

From lone wolf to the

Teenage Wolves, and at 45,

I'm a gray wolf.

8.

The sound and fury

of 'The Wolves' is courtesy

of mixer Yolei.

9.

Me and dad should have

gone grocery shopping. No

more green meats and cheese.

10.

What animal is

Gabumon? I see a… ummm;

unicorn wolf dog.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now! Were almost done with the Haikus, but I will keep thing in the family for the next chapter.

Next Chapter- Ten Haikus on T.K. Takaishi


	10. Ten Haikus on TK Takaishi

Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I lay no claim to the empire that is Digimon Adventure or 02. I don't make any money from this story. They are just for fun.

(Chapter 10- Ten Haikus on T.K. Takaishi)

* * *

1.

He wore many hats.

From a green bucket to a

Gilligan tribute.

2.

It's something-- Patamon

going from batpig to

Guardian Angel

3.

Tell all stories

about our Digital World

Adventures? Novel thought.

4.

Basketball and

soccer— like comparing green

apples to sour grapes

5.

Like mother like son.

My inspiration in writing

came from my mom

6.

Half French, half Japanese,

blond hair, blue eyes, teen heartthrob.

Hard being me.

7.

The saying goes… hope

springs eternal. I won't live

forever— hope will

8.

Big brother Matt. He's

a rock star, and some of that

rubs off on me. Yes!

9.

Mademoiselle Catherine;

a steady star in a

sky of confusion.

10.

Kari is the sister

I never had, and the

angel I needed

* * *

A/N: As always, read and review. The last haiku here should clue you in as to who is next.

Next Chapter- Ten Haikus on Kari Kamiya

Until then…


	11. Ten Haikus on Kari Kamiya

The Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I lay no claim to the empire that is Digimon Adventure or 02. I don't make any money from this story. They are just for fun.

(Chapter 11- Ten Haikus on Kari Kamiya)

* * *

1.

Have you noticed? Tai

wore gloves, Gatomon does and…

it runs in the clan.

2.

The Eighth Child was

all I ever was to

Myotismon's henchmen

3.

Though darkness may come

to destroy the light, the angel

shall save us all

4.

Someone my own age.

So I am happy to have

T.K. then and now

5.

Scubamon wanted

me to have their babies?

At least they have good taste.

6.

On my birthday dad

gave me a camera. Advice?

See what develops.

7.

Gotta love my cats.

Miko, Gatomon. Gonna

need a scratching post

8.

Sacrifice— it's the best

gift Wizardmon could give for

this world. Himself

9.

I wonder in my

mind; Child of Light. Where's the

Child of Darkness?

10.

I don't dwell. Either

in sickness or in health, Tai

has been my brother

* * *

A/N: That wraps up the Kari Haikus. By process of elimination, the final Haikus will be on the child of kindness.

Next Chapter- Ten Haikus on Ken Ichijouji

Until next time…


	12. Ten Haikus on Ken Ichijouji

The Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I lay no claim to the empire that is Digimon Adventure or 02. I don't make any money from this story. They are just for fun.

IMPORTANT NOTE: After this chapter, this project will go under planned hiatus for a month or two so that I can work on some other projects. After the hiatus wraps, the date for the first set of tankas will be posted on the Author's page.

(Chapter 12- Ten Haikus on Ken Ichijouji)

* * *

1.

To them I'm boy

genius-- math whiz, a modern

carnival attraction

2.

Only few in this

life know the real Ken— the kind

bubble blowing kid

3.

Whatever Matt may

say, Wormmon stood by me when

I was the worst friend

4.

Digimon Emperor?

He's dead to me, never to

darken the two worlds

5.

In law enforcement

I'm nicknamed Magnum K.I.

I have NO mustache.

6.

Davis has some courage.

Attempting to befriend

me with all I've done

7.

If it wasn't advice

In math, it was on 'Donkey

Madness' levels

8.

The Emperor had

disregard for life— Ken knows

the value of all life

9.

Sidekick Stingmon; catching

the criminal quite

unaware and wide-mouthed.

10.

Trading barbs with

Koushiro? It's like a true

meeting of the large minds

* * *

A/N: And that wraps up the DigiDestined haikus. If you didn't read it at the top, this project is now on planned hiatus until either July or August. Then I will begin the tankas. Five lined poetry with 31 syllables, and just like the haikus, each DigiDestined will get ten of them. 'The Digital Haiku and Tanka Series' will continue with…

Next Chapter- Ten Tankas on Tai Kamiya

Until then…


	13. Ten Tankas on Tai Kamiya

The Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I lay no claim to the empire that is Digimon Adventure or 02. I don't make any money from this story. They are just for fun.

IMPORTANT NOTE: As a refresher, a tanka is a form of Japanese poetry that has 31 syllables. The syllables break down as 5-7-5/7-7. Just like the haikus, each of the twelve digidestined will get ten poems.

(Chapter 13- Ten Tankas on Tai Kamiya)

* * *

1. 

The first cut is the

Hardest; my long chocolate locks

Must be sacrificed

If I am ever gonna

Be hired for employment

2.

Passing the torch and

Providing guidance for the

New generation?

Yes, but Davis will be fine

with or without my goggles

3.

Headstrong, Tai is,

Polarizing to his critics;

Loyal to his unique

Responsibility as

Leader of the Chosens.

4.

If you think ridding

The Digital World of evil

Is hard, then you haven't

Seen the struggle Agumon

Goes through to not bathe

5.

Matt came over this

Morning, wanting advice. I

Ask 'what kind', he says

'dating'. I tease him, he punches

My arm, he said 'Sora'

6.

Where does courage come

From? Our willingness to shed

Fear, and ability

To see beyond simple sight,

And care beyond limits

7.

Seeing SkullGreymon

Was a true wake up call for

Big head; he's mellowed,

But being headstrong in life

Does come with many rewards

8.

Tofu shakes? Wheatgrass

Casserole? Carob surprise?

Avocado and

kumquat salad? No wonder

why I'm so small. I don't eat.

9.

Kari's bringing boys

Home. Some I have to lay down

Ground rules for, others

Are simply privy to know;

Do NOT break my sister's heart

10.

From Parrotmon to

Kuwagamon, to

Myotismon, we've faced all

Forms of evil Digimon.

Our safe home is our reward.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now! Thanks for reading. 

(Next Chapter- Ten Tankas on Davis Motomiya)


	14. Ten Tankas on Davis Motomiya

The Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I lay no claim to the empire that is Digimon Adventure or 02. I don't make any money from this story. They are just for fun.

(Chapter 14- Ten Tankas on Davis Motomiya)

* * *

1.

The saying goes; you

Hurt the ones you love. Never

Has that been the case

More so than when we had to

Defeat Agumon… and win.

2.

I know I'm nitpicking,

But I don't care who thinks

So. Ken and Veemon

Sound the same. If you don't

Believe me, get them together.

3.

Ramen, gnocchi,

Lasagna, fettuccini,

And vermicelli.

Obviously, the boy knows

His noodles, and uses his.

4.

Blue, but never blue.

Veemon is like a cheerful

Imp, a positive

Light, a lot like Kari, but

don't ask me to kiss Veemon.

5.

Momoe Inoue

And June Motomiya are

Like an older form

Of Ken and myself; you just

Can't keep us apart for long

6.

The sprained ankle is

Like a hangnail to soccer

Players; the broken

Ankle to soccer players;

Like being told Santa's fake

7.

Davis is like a

Friendly fire; forever

Kindling, burning,

But also providing warmth

In a world colder than ice

8.

Headstrong he'll take you

On, but you're never gonna

Stop him, ladies and

Gentlemen, he walks alone

Through the fire… desire

9.

Motomiya means

'King of Worlds'. I'm fortunate

To have built my own

Castle; a testimony

To my great perspiration

10.

My burgundy hair

Is said to be appealing

to the other sex.

Let them fawn over me, though

as they won't quell my hunger

* * *

A/N: That's all for now.

(Next Chapter- Ten Tankas on Matt Ishida)


	15. Ten Tankas on Matt Ishida

The Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I lay no claim to the empire that is Digimon Adventure or 02. I don't make any money from this story. They are just for fun.

(Chapter 15- Ten Tankas on Matt Ishida)

* * *

1.

My date with fan girl

June Motomiya was quite

Good surprisingly.

Dinner, a movie, coffee

And a kiss? I'll call her back.

2.

Me and Sora un-

-der the mistletoe is the

Start of more than just

A beautiful friendship, it's

The start of two being one

3.

Am I gellin'? Like

A felon, but it's got no-

Thing to do with feet;

It makes my hair rock hard-er

Than I do, and ladies scream

4.

The spotlight on me,

The onus on me to per-

form night after night,

I welcome and accept it

Challenges are nothing new.

5.

Songs for the sad are

Ballads for the bad, and ly-

rics for the soul make

Matt Ishida whole, and Matt

Complete is the Matt to meet.

6.

Do blondes have more fun?

Maybe, but my definition

of fun is not

What you might think. I like to

spend time away from that 'fun'.

7.

Abandon all hope

Ye who enter here, I'm not

Talking of the Gates of

Hell, rather I am talking

of our refrigerator

8.

I've never been much

Into sports, but Davis, and

Tai have me kicking,

And T.K. has me shooting.

I'm trying tennis next week.

9.

Meaning of friendship;

Based not on the quantity,

but the quality.

Besides, a strong core is better

than any planet's size

10.

So Gabumon says

He's beginning to see some-

thing in Biyomon.

I wonder about this so-

called Digimon-Partner bond.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. Please read and review.

(Next Chapter- Ten Tankas on Sora Takenouchi)


	16. Ten Tankas on Sora Takenouchi

The Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I lay no claim to the empire that is Digimon Adventure or 02. I don't make any money from this story. They are just for fun.

(Chapter 16- Ten Tankas on Sora Takenouchi)

* * *

1.

Venus and Serena,

Maria and Amélie

should all watch out

for 'serve and volley' Sora

with her lethal backhand smash

2.

Kicked the habit, shed

my skin. No more helmet, no

more disagreements

with mom. We're now seeing eye

to eye like close family should.

3.

Funny. My partner

is a bird-like digimon

and I'm said to be

the mother hen of our clique.

I'm just saying—it's funny.

4.

Love and affection

make Sora deserving of

the crest. It's not a

matter of past shortcomings,

but the love you show today.

5.

Datamon; the name

makes me recollect on things…

like doppelgangers.

Seriously! Copies of

me? I'll take Matt clones, thank you.

6.

When we were young, we

Couldn't imagine a love

for pure Adventure.

Never dreamed of finding life

long friends; now this is all real.

7.

I've started other

ventures like art. I have a

stake in creating

a new type of tattoo that's

called 'The Kimono Dragon.'

8.

Yolei has much to learn.

She just got the digi-egg

of love, and doesn't

like to fight. Very few do,

but in this field, there's no choice.

9.

Time for double dates!

Mimi is back, with Michael,

while my date is… not here yet.

Stood up again! I can here

it now, more fish left to catch.

10.

To this day, 'cause of

'Stupid Tai,' I refuse to

wear any hairclips.

I might look like a female

carrot top, but I love it.

* * *

A/N: That takes care of Sora. Please read and review, but above all else, enjoy!

(Next Chapter- Ten Tankas on Yolei Inoue)


	17. Ten Tankas on Yolei Inoue

The Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I lay no claim to the empire that is Digimon Adventure or 02. I don't make any money from this story. They are just for fun.

(Chapter 17- Ten Tankas on Yolei Inoue)

* * *

1.

A housewife? Me? Ha!

There's a better chance of me

being a teacher,

or cook, or astronaut, or

detective, or lawyer, or…

2.

College almost out!

Fortune 500 compan-

-ies at my doorstep,

the world truly my oyster,

and I love to eat seafood.

3.

Polar opposites.

That's the only way I can

describe me and Da-

-vis. He is the hardened nut,

and I'm the girl to crack him.

4.

I'm the youngest, and

the baby of the Inoue

clan. But I must pull

just as much weight, if not more

than my own parents. That's life.

5.

Raw like sushi with

an edge rougher than sand-

-paper, and stubborn

like a jackass to boot, and

as far as faults are concerned…

6.

Anyone who makes

fun of my hair being the

color purple will

turn the color purple, and

blue and black. They will be bruised.

7.

I created it!

Our best way to speak to each

other. The wave of the

future is the Digital

Wi-Fi for the World Wide Web

8.

Boys, boys, they make me

weak at the knees with all their

toys. Girls, girls, they rock

my world, and make me spend my

hard earned dough. What do you know?

9.

To the Teenage Wolves:

Get connected, and the world

will hear, the modern

day lyre, as mixer Yolei

brings music to all their ears

10.

Thanks to Mimi, and

Shurimon, I'm starting to

love the nightlife.

New York just can't hold a candle

to Tokyo's night light show.

* * *

A/N: That about covers the purple haired whiz kid, so let me know what you thought of this batch of tankas.

(Next Chapter- Ten Tankas on Mimi Tachikawa)


	18. Ten Tankas on Mimi Tachikawa

The Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I lay no claim to the empire that is Digimon Adventure or 02. I don't make any money from this story. They are just for fun.

(Chapter 18- Ten Tankas on Mimi Tachikawa)

* * *

1.

She Japanese born,

American bred, and from

That point on, it's in

Her will; her ashes will be

Spread through the digital world

2.

Do not argue with

Mimi; her recipes make

Her queen of kitchen,

Duchess of delicacy,

And Princess of potatoes

3.

Who's that girl? Standing

Out there in the crowd. She shines

Like a diamond pure,

And gleams with delight when the

Boys recognize that same glow

4.

In her garden is

where Mimi finds peace with the

world. Here she feels a

great connection with nature,

working to improve her part

5.

On her right wrist, there's

a bracelet made of yarn. The

colors pink and green,

her favorite color and her

crest color. It has value.

6.

My friend Michael. The

son of a movie star, he

rubs shoulders with some

of Hollywood's finest,

and afterwards, does me, too.

7.

Palmon likes to be

one with the garden plants. This

becomes an issue

especially when I go

on a pruning spree in May.

8.

Matt Ishida has

been called things like heartthrob and

rock star, but he holds

no title with the kind of

gravitas as 'Mimi's beau'.

9.

Sora wants to get

to Tai's heart. I suggested

a seven course meal,

but Sora thought that that would

be more of a heart stopper.

10.

Central Park; in the

middle of the twenty-three

mile island, I

can let loose, drop troubles, and

be adventurous again.

* * *

A/N: Remember me? Yeah, I'm back. This would have come sooner, but you can blame this LONG delay on three numbers. 1-3-2.

(Next Chapter- Ten Tankas on Joe Kido)

Until Next Time…


	19. Ten Tankas on Joe Kido

Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon Adventure and/or 02. I make no profits from the following poems. Be advised that almost all of these poems have a doctor or medical theme.

(Chapter 19- Ten Tankas on Joe Kido)

* * *

1.

A lifesaver. Not

Like the candy, but when it

counts, absolutely

nothing's sweeter than a

smile on the doctor's face

2.

When the heat is on,

Joe is likewise on…his game.

It's good to know

especially during late

nights of chess, checkers and Uno.

3.

Joe's life; it's like a

combination of the shows

_Brothers and Sisters_

And_Private Practice_ with some

_nip/tuck_thrown in just for laughs.

4.

After a checkup,

Sora said goodbye and gave

Joe the nickname

'Geyser,' as he erupts with

frequent care and attention.

5.

As far as hair, Joe's

not picky. He'll wear whatever

style he wants,

the lone exception being

a Mohawk like his best friend

6.

In the Kido clan,

conversations are filled with

prescriptions, advice,

surgery, reflexes, 'AHH's' and

blood, but that speaks for itself

7.

Wearing glasses is

hardly a big deal for Joe.

His only problem

occurs during mornings when

there's even a little fog.

8.

Joe knows go. Joe knows

the importance of being

fit and staying well.

Joe knows patients tend to

overdo it. Joe knows your pain.

9.

Anatomy of a

physician; some parts truth,

other parts know-how,

more parts investigator,

but all around caregiver.

10.

He'd never make it

in pro sports, but he's a great

King's man, who unlike

his elders can put the egg

back and working once again.

* * *

A/N: Folks, I'm back again, and these poems take care of the good doctor. Now that a certain project involving drabbles is finished, I've returned to finish my first project since returning to Expect to see the final chapter of this by the end of 2007.

(Next Chapter: Ten Tankas on Cody Hida)

Until next time…


	20. Ten Tankas on Cody Hida

Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon Adventure and/or 02. I make no profits from the following poems.

(Chapter 20- Ten Tankas on Cody Hida)

* * *

1.

We're told it from an

early age, we've heard it since

forever, and I've

lived it for as long as I've

known. Two simple words: Grow up.

2.

I have green eyes, but

all joking aside about

monsters, inside of

me, I feel something claw at

my insides wanting escape.

3.

Like most things in life,

Kendo requires disci-

-pline. Though most

don't need to sword fight, the

idea is to master the art.

4.

Yeah, it still hurts. Though

memories are dimmed due to

time, I miss my dad.

Don't feel bad more me, because

soon, we'll meet up again. Soon.

5.

In one hand, she has

the chocolate. In another,

the drinks. She comes armed

for whatever bug is pla-

-guing the family computer.

6.

Wild Bill, Kathie

Lee's kid and the son of the

American Dream.

Of the many Codys out

there, I happen to fall short.

7.

Sometimes I feel like

screaming. Emotion becomes

a close relative

when harsh reality kicks

in. I am having a crush.

8.

With a howdy and

a smile, he wakes me up

for breakfast if dream

land has me hooked. He burrows

into me, and then I rise.

9.

Oikawa. In

his memory we learn of

friendship's power. I

learn of the power that I

possess because of my friends.

10.

It's rubbing off on

me. I can tell whenever

we go to the mar-

-ket and mom asks what juice I

want. The answer's not orange.

* * *

A/N: These poems take care of Cody, and put us one step closer to the completion of this project.

(Next Chapter- Ten Tankas on Izzy Izumi)


	21. Ten Tankas on Izzy Izumi

The Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I lay no claim to the empire that is Digimon Adventure or 02. I don't make any money from this story. They are just for fun.

(Chapter 21- Ten Tankas on Izzy Izumi)

* * *

1.

In your face, MySpace!

Take a look, FaceBook! And Izzy

Says be infernal

LiveJornal. Down with

Internet Social Networking.

2.

Beside him is his

Trusty laptop in one hand,

A briefcase in the

Other, and a steady head

In between grants good balance.

3.

Join the club and you

Shall know programming stories

From long ago with

Operating system DOS

And the classic Apple II

4.

Another name for

A bug is a virus but

My electronic

Buddy Tentomon is one

I don't ever mind catching

5.

The iPhone? Ha! It's

Child's play taking that one

Apart and putting

It back together again

Say it with me: Chi-ld's Play

6.

From pink hat to pink

Hair, pink hair to a pink car

And from car to house,

I can draw this constant with

Mimi; her taste in color.

7.

Remember the show

_Knight Rider _with the talking

Car? Well, I have one

Just like that. The real thing too

Without the smug dialogue.

8.

Building things is fun

Like designing is for the

Digidestined of

Love. She wanted a PC,

And I _needed_ a new suit.

9.

I'm what you'd call a

Brain, but over the years, I've

Also developed

Some brawn. Lifting weights provides

Me with the best of both worlds.

10.

When I see her, pray

For me, hoping that my heart

Stays in its chest. I've

Been invited to a pool

Party by Mimi. Whoo, boy!

* * *

A/N: That first one was more or less and extension of myself. I don't like sites like MySpace, Facebook, and to a lesser extent, LiveJornal. Well, don't forget to read and review!

(Next Chapter- Ten Tankas on TK Takaishi)


	22. Ten Tankas on TK Takaishi

The Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I lay no claim to the empire that is Digimon Adventure or 02. I don't make any money from this story. They are just for fun.

(Chapter 22- Ten Tankas on TK Takaishi)

* * *

1.

Head on my pillow.

What do angels dream of as

they go to bed at

night? The answer is other

angels, but that's obvious.

2.

Brother, my brother

How music seems to become

you. Like the god of

rock, you stand alone while

others bow and scream your great name.

3.

My goal is not to

get to the NBA, but

to earn something more

long lasting; it may not be

an MBA, but we'll see.

4.

Yeah, like anyone

who wears helmets or hats, I

get helmet and hat

hair. It's no big deal, because

you just have to comb it straight.

5.

It springs eternal,

is the name of a goalie

in football, and the

name of a 'good' Cape. To some

it's faith, to me, it's virtue.

6.

My son calls me the

grammar grouch. Expect nothing

less from novelists.

He will learn to speak like a

well educated human.

7.

Cultures collide. On

One end is _oui monsieur,_ on

the other end is

_Hai Takeru-chan_. Somehow,

the two sides still coexist.

8.

Miracles. Do you

believe? Second chances are

like that. I thought my

buddy Patamon was gone,

but then it happened…again.

9.

Fundamentals. From

books to basketball, we must

build from the ground up,

just like The Digital World

if we stand for what is good

10.

Practice what we preach.

Indeed, we are destined and

chosen, but we are

also young. Though tempting, we

must avoid evil's dark crutch.

* * *

A/N: I told you on my author's page that my mission is to finish this series, and I'm one step closer to that goal.

(Next Chapter: Ten Tankas on Kari Kamiya)


	23. Ten Tankas on Kari Kamiya

The Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I lay no claim to the empire that is Digimon Adventure or 02. I don't make any money from this story. They are just for fun.

(Chapter 23- Ten Tankas on Kari Kamiya)

* * *

1.

An Ode to the light.

Just like we enter the light

when leaving the womb

we look toward that same source

to depart this cold, dark world.

2.

How it flows, and how

I wish mine could also flow.

I'm talking about

hair. These moments often come

When I'm brushing someone's hair.

3.

Call it smitten. Like

getting hit hard in the stomach

and having air

expelled out of you like a

horn, I'm blown away…by her.

4.

Life; it's not what you

do between birth and death,

but the light you shine

long after you have gone on,

like the 'late' supernovas.

5.

Will you remember

me, or be conditioned to

eventually

go blind to my glaze? Does the

light scare you? Maybe it should.

6.

Bend it not like that

football player, but like a

prism bending light.

Within that…whatever is

in prisms form our colors.

7.

How sweet it is to

be loved. He knows just where to

touch, when to listen

and how to be all that he

is. Please experience this.

8.

Come with me to the

place where you want to be. The

spot where no more tears

will be shed. To get there is

a long trip just up above.

9.

Lenny Kravitz and

Sheryl Crow must be speaking

right to me when they

sing about wanting to fly

away. I'd love nothing more.

10.

In the beginning,

there was nothing, and then came

the light. And after

that, the rest is history.

Please keep letting the light shine.

* * *

A/N: Only one more digidestined to go folks!

(Final Chapter- Ten Tankas on Ken Ichijouji)


	24. Ten Tankas on Ken Ichijouji

The Digital Haiku and Tanka Series

DISCLAIMER: I lay no claim to the empire that is Digimon Adventure or 02. I don't make any money from this story. They are just for fun.

(Chapter 24- Ten Tankas on Ken Ichijouji)

* * *

1.

Even after my

'stage', people would call me

'Master' Ichijouji.

It makes me uncomfortable

knowing all the pain I've caused

2.

Though long since passed on

I still feel that young man near

me, guiding my steps.

Nothing can bring him back here;

so I await Sam for now.

3.

Before me lies a

tomb; in memory of rank

misunderstanding.

May it never cloud the eyes

of those who choose not to see.

4.

Oh, it's Mexico!

Flattered as I was I must

say that the heart of

a child knows much. She saw

the kindness in a 'cute' thing.

5.

No worming my way

out of this predicament.

That'd be a trail;

One of slime and goo that I

must inevitably clean.

6.

The Digidestined

save the digital frontier.

Little did I know

how it would prepare me for

all the real world's adventures.

7.

Not addictive, yet

it pulls me inward. Not forced,

but still powerful.

Not intimidating. So?

Such is the other world's way.

8.

In Cody's mind, I

needed a crest of trust. No

other thing but time

could turn him around, but

wounds will remain. Sad, true fact.

9.

Now the days get spent

twelve-hour shifts, criminal

detail and research.

That's work. But play gets Davis

involved on a soccer field

10.

Being a father.

Big responsibility,

but with Yolei there

giving me confidence, I

handle my three angels well.

* * *

A/N: Wow. There is no excuse whatsoever for this one chapter taking almost a year and a half. That's on me, though. And this is finished. I thank all who reviewed and thank you for showing interest in it, as well. My first ever project on this site, and it's finally finished. Whew! What will I think of next?

We'll see! Just stay tuned!


End file.
